Even in Death
by kurou
Summary: Ela cresceu, ele também. Ela caiu, ele foi junto. Ela amou, e ele também. Ela sofreu, ele feriu. Ela matou, ele morreu. Simples, não? Nunca é. [SB BL RL]


**Autora:** Kurou

**Shippers:** Sirius/Bella.Bella/Dolphus.

**Avisos:** Terá cenas de sexo e talvez (talvez?) linguagem pesada.

**Censura: **blah o.o' leiam e sejam felizes xD

**Nome:** Even in Death, Evanescence

**N/A: **Como vêem, esse é o prólogo. Ao que me parece, a fic terá no mínimo cinco capítulos (será?) e no máximo 7 (será 8D?) Vou faze-los o mais curto possível, porque eu sei que fics longas são um saco e eu também odeio. **Mas **a todo caso, isso vai depender muito do meu humor. O que não der aqui eu ponho em shots aleatórias 8P

(**sim. **Meu humor muda completamente com reviews)

(**não. **A moral do nome da fic ser uma música não irá aparecer agora.)

**Even in Death. **

Castigo.

Silêncio.

Tedioso.

No mínimo desgastante.

O quarto parecia ainda mais quieto quando não havia nada para fazer. Aquela quietude insuportável que ia de um lado ao outro do cômodo. Insuportável.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos. Jogou o corpo sobre a cama, ignorando o ruído que esta mesma fizera pelo gesto abrupto. De bruços, passou alguns segundos sem respirar tendo o nariz pressionado contra o travesseiro fofo. Virou-se de rosto ao teto ao tomar nota desse fato. Que inferno. O som da música brega. As risadas hipócritas. As conversas animadas que ao seu ouvido chegavam como murmúrios. Péssimo. As festas promovidas pelos pais de repente tornaram-se um porre ou o problema era com ela?

Sim, ela dobrara-se de rir com o cabelo do novo retardado que viera pedir a sua mão. Rira sim, e daí? Já estava demorando mesmo. Ia tornando-se cada vez mais difícil não rir dos apelos patéticos dos pais e dos filhos que queriam insistentemente que ela ingressasse em suas famílias medíocres. Era trágico e cômigo ao mesmo tempo. "Ela"? Uma Black legítima, pura até o último fio de seu cabelo negro e denso, tendo um sobrenome estúpido ao lado daquele que uma longa linhagem demorara para purificar, até que atingisse a perfeição? Ou pior, ao lado de um bêbado qualquer que passasse as mãos imundas pelas suas pernas enquanto ela tentava dormir? Ha. Só rindo para não chorar.

Sim, ela ficara de castigo por isso. Fora tudo rápido demais. As lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, enquanto ela tapava a boca para interromper o súbito ataque de riso. O olhar assombrado da mãe sobre si. O rosto incrédulo do pai do rapaz. A cara redonda do garoto com um semblante constrangido. Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Longbottom? Devia ser. Ela não se importava. Fora por culpa daquele barril com pernas que ela estava naquela situação. Afinal, qual era o problema? Ele não era bonito. Ele não era rico. Ela não perdeu grande coisa, afinal. Sim, ela dissera todas essas palavras para a mãe antes que essa mesma a pusesse no quarto sobre o decreto de não sair, murmurava um "Colloportus!" e ia embora, deixando Bellatrix sem direito a protestos ou liberdade, até presente momento. Os passos de seu sapato fino sendo rapidamente abafado pela música. O feitiço ela já removera. Afinal, o que era um simples Colloportus para alguém que conseguira explodir a boneca que a irmã caçula ganhara de Natal e ela não? Mas, por via das dúvidas, o melhor era ficar no quarto mesmo e esperar as coisas esfirarem.

Como ela poderia não querer mais para si? Afinal, ela era Bellatrix. Tinha ao lado do nome um sobrenome que dizia muito mais sobre sua linhagem, nobreza, sangue e conduta que qualquer conta no Gringotts. Era bonita. Sabia que era bonita. Das irmãs era a mais diferente, e isso lhe dava um ar inusitado de imponência. Tinha cabelos negros, compridos e lisos. Olhos tão escuros e profundos, que somente vistos muito de perto se revelam azuis. Não tinha a cor de vela de Narcissa, ou o cabelo de cobre de Andrômeda. Ok. Talvez não fosse a mais bonita. Mas sabia que era belíssima.

Sabia o que as pessoas falavam dela. Que estava crescendo. Que estava ganhando corpo de mulher, nesse ano que restava antes que ela entrasse em Hogwarts. Que era um excelente partido. Que tinha um ímpeto indolente e nem por isso menos atraente.

Como eles queriam que ela não risse quando diziam que seu ímpeto era algo atraente?

Famosa por suas respostas rápidas, indolência e língua ferina, curiosamente de uma forma boa. Não pode ser tão difícil entender. Eu não sou espontânea ou coisa que o valha, eu te odeio mesmo. As pessoas se fingem de burras?

Olhou para o relógio, e bufou ao contestar que realmente o tempo estava custando a passar. Todos querem se casar com ela, e ninguém lhe suporta a presença. Sentiu-se de repente como um galeão fervente, que apesar de todos desejarem, ninguém queria nas mãos. Por isso, estava sempre planando. O que a tornava menos útil do que Narcissa, para a mãe? O fato de Narcissa ser sempre cordial e educada com quem quer que a mãe a jogasse nos braços? O sorriso falso de Narcissa, para sempre agradar os outros? A forma como ela permitia que a mãe lhe penteasse os cabelos? Foda-se. Ela era melhor do que isso.

- Bela merda de vida que eu estou levando... - Murmurou, exasperada, com um suspiro. Recostando-se na parede e girando os olhos pelo teto.

- Belo certamente não é o seu vocabulário. - Disse-lhe alguém à porta. Ela sobressaltou-se, e virou-se bruscamente na direção de onde ouvia a voz - Isso são modos para a "dona da festa"?

Bellatrix virou-se bruscamente em direção à porta. Bufou, ao dar de cara com o sorridente rapaz de olhos azuis e cabelos negros por pouco não encobrindo-os. Maldição. Sirius adorava fazer isso.

- Vejo que chegou, priminho... - Bellatrix disse, com suas propositalmente falsas delicadeza e meiguice - A que devo a honra de sua inestimável visita?

- Bom - Ele alisou o sobre tudo negro, diplomaticamente - Sabe que sempre abro uma brecha na minha agenda lotada para visitar minha priminha que logo estará em Hogwarts. - Ele sorriu, de forma tão teatral que Bellatrix girou os olhos. - E como o lema das casas por onde passo é "a porta está sempre aberta..."

- Vou fingir ignorar essa observação. - Disse, com os olhos entediados -Mas por falar em portas, priminho, vejo que ainda não sabe bater em uma...

- Ora, faça-me o favor. - Disse, ignorando os protestos da prima e jogando-se na cama, que fez um ruído alarmante. Com as pernas compridas bailando na beirada da cama, ele deitou a cabeça nos pés de Bellatrix, como se fosse hábito. - Sabe que nunca precisamos dessas cerimônias. - E lançou-lhe um sorriso maroto.

Bellatrix tirou os pés de debaixo da cabeça do primo. Os cabelos de Sirius ainda estavam úmidos, e aquilo lhe dava uma sensação desagradável.

- Então. - Disse, enfim, conformando-se em apoiar a cabeça sobre os braços - Seu quarto parece tão... não sei, vazio.

- Ah. - Ela deu-lhe um sorriso de entendimento - Não há mais bonecas na estante, por isso?

- Aaah... - Ele balançou a cabeça, entendendo também - Exato. Só há livros aqui? Onde estão suas relíquias de menina mimada? - Ele provocou, contemplando a imagem da prima, que aos seus olhos, estava de cabeça para baixo.

Ela fechou os olhos durante alguns segundos. Como se tentando lembrar-se de um passado longínquo, que não era o caso. Veio-lhe a mente um buraco no jardim, feito com mãos apressadas, para que a mãe não visse o vestido caro que comprara na França sendo imundo por aquela terra úmida e escura. Ou as bonecas e livros de contos que ela lhe trouxera da várias viagens dando um último sorriso para a luz do sol, enquanto a mesma terra lhe encobria os cabelos e roupinhas, condenando-as a sorrir eternamente para os punhados de terra que pairavam sobre seus olhos brilhantes e sua pele de porcelana.

-... Credo. - Disse, quando ela deu-lhe as coordenadas do lugar, o que fizera e as razões. - Funciona... 'enterrar' tudo o que não gosta? - perguntou, com uma curiosidade mecânica.

Ela sorriu, fechando rapidamente os olhos. Não havia muita lógica em suas razões para que elas fossem explicadas.

- Não enterro o que não gosto. - Disse, após uma curta pausa - Eu permaneceria não gostando de qualquer forma, então seria consideravelmente mais simples eu somente joga-las no lixo, concorda? - Ela esticou os braços, espreguiçando-se longamente - Enterrei as bonecas tão perto de mim porque não quero gostar mais delas. Remetem-me a lembranças da minha infância, caso eu tenha tido alguma. Toda aquela quinquilharia fede à 'Bellinha'. E sim, com esse princípio funciona.

-... Tudo bem então... - Murmurou, depois exclamou - E então? Animada para Hogwarts?

- Até que sim. Não só para encontrar a Andie e sair de perto da Narcissa - Sirius soltou uma risada - mas também para fugir disso tudo. Festas. Minha mãe me pedindo para mostrar o que eu já sei fazer com uma varinha para os convidados. Pretendentes. - Bellatrix fez uma cara de enjôo, e Sirius riu novamente. - Mas e você e seus amigos? Já conseguiram pôr fogo no lugar?

- Estamos trabalhando nisso. Você, como o gênio do mal que é poderia nos dar algumas idéias. - Ele sorriu marotamente mais uma fez, fechando os olhos - Vamos ter muuuuuuito tempo para isso...

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para o primo.

- O que isso significa...?

- Que meus pais viajaram para a Alemanha. Negócios, ao que parece. Levaram Regulus com eles. Sendo assim, titia, que por acaso é sua mãe, se ofereceu para alojar o pequeno...

- Não... - Ela interrompeu-o, incrédula - Não você... Não aqui... Aqui?

-... Sirius em sua casa, até o dia de ir para Hogwarts, ou seja...

-... Um mês inteiro... - Ela concluiu por ele, incrédula. Afundou o rosto nas mãos - Ai, Merlim, um mês inteiro...

- Sabia que você ia ficar feliz, "Bellinha". - Ele provocou, passando por ela e beijando-lhe forte a cabeça, rindo dos protestos dela sobre estar desarrumando seu cabelo - Mas pode ficar tranqüila. Eu vou ficar bem longe do seu caminho enquanto isso, ta bom? - Disse, sorrindo, segundos antes de atravessar a porta e o som forte de seus sapatos ser também abafado pela música alta.

Ela desejaria a vida inteira que ele cumprisse as suas promessas.


End file.
